The Night She Would Not Soon Forget!
by curiosity-striks-the-mind
Summary: Bella loves Edward but she find out some thing bad about him ...that he is cheating on her! But with who? She falls in love with her best friend. -mild swearing*Hiatus sorry*
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER: 1

I own nothing but my _**change**_ in plot I give credit for the characters and story line to Stephanie Meyer!, and every time I continue writing on it I will add the date and time so you can see how I work, and I want 30 reviews for the first chapter so I know that people really like it!:) **I would just like to say this is my first piece of real writing and I hope everyone likes it! 08/16/2012- 9:18 P.M. =10:00P.M., 08/17/2012-12:30A.M. =12:55 A.M.**

Bella's P.O.V.

I was listening to my favorite songs in my playlists. Without realizing I started to sing along. All of a sudden I felt a cold breeze come in through my window and I shuttered as –still singing and now bobbing my head- I got up to shut the window. I turned around and there he was. The love of my life. Edward. MY Edward! He walked closer to me slowly, like he usually does, and took my head phones of and lead in for a kiss. I started to retreat because he was off but, I did not in the end.

After he had left, thinking I was asleep, I sat up in my bed and started to think about why I had started to retreat but did not. I now, and only now, just realized why I would ever want to retreat from one of Edwards kisses. He didn't smell or feel like, my, Edward! He smelt like … like … like Jacob? Well not exactly like Jacob. All the wolves smell the same but there is the slightest bit of a difference. But who could he possibly smell like? And why?

Right then and there, in my bedroom on my bed at 2:35 A.M. in Forks. Washington, I remembered… it was the smell of Leigh Clearwater!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2-Part 1

**08/18/2012- 11:50 P.M. = 12:26 A.M., 08/19/2012-2: P.M. = 3:20 P.M., 08/20/2012-1:10 A.M. = 2:07 A.M., 08/28/2012 - 9:23 P.M.**

Edwards P.O.V.

I came into Bella's room through the window and, as I did so, she shivered and closed the window; I believe she was listing to music as well as bobbing her head and singing without realization, and I stalked towards her leaning in for a kiss. When she hesitated I got worried and/but before I could question anything we were kissing like a lion and a lamb. The only difference is how we felt for one another. She felt compassion and love for her "mate", but I felt compassion and love for a sister who I would protect until the ends of the universe touch. After Bella had fallen asleep I sneaked out of the room and went to my home in the forest.

-EDWARDS HOME-

"Hi everyone I'm home from Bella's" was the first thing I said, even though I knew they were out hunting they could still probably hear me, as I reflected on this night and why Bella retreated Rosalie stormed in yelling,

"EWWWWWWWW… WHAT IS THAT HORIBLY WET DOG SMELL DOING IN OUR HOUSE?..." She took a brief moment to locate where the smell was exactly coming from, then "AHHHH…. IT'S COMING FROM EDWARD!" and then all of a sudden the rest came running holding their noses, except Carlisle and Esme obviously, and said that I smelled. Then they all started yelling at me to figure out why I smelled like that, because they had been out hunting they were gone for a few days, so I just explained who was it, what happened, where it happened, when and why it happened.

"Last night I was with Leigh Clearwater and something happened." I started, but then Alice interrupted

"Why in the world would you want to go over to a "dog's" place?"

"If you would let me finish..." I waited making sure there were no out bursts this time and continued. " I went down to the reservation to talk to Jacob Black about Bella, because the last time Bella bumped into him he was angry about something and of course that makes Bella angry. We talked like civilized people for a few moments, and I found out that he has phased too, when Leigh Clearwater interrupted."

"Um … Edward I appreciate the wolves help in protecting Bella, and everything that they have done to protect everyone, including us, but I don't like where this is going!" Carlisle interjected and I heard the rest of their thoughts saying "I agree with Carlisle."

"Enough" I shouted and they all winced at my voice being filled with such an anger. "I would like to finish explaining without any more interruptions!" I waited. "So when Leigh interrupted Jacob's and mine's conversation the first thing she said was "Ewwwww, Jacob why are you hanging out with one of those blood suckers?" and then she looked at me and fell to the ground" I winced at the memory of her falling "And I ran to her, even if she is a wolf she still didn't deserve to get hurt, and then she passed out."

"As soon as she woke up Jacob called me down because she was telling him weird, but interesting, things and I needed to hear them too." I paused to take an unnecessary breath. "As I ran down to see her, their thoughts came into hearing range and I started to run quicker," another breath "And when I got there I was so shocked and Jacob ran up to me, his thoughts weary, and I told him I knew what happed and I wanted to see her right away!" I stopped to tell them to understand "You guys have to please understand the next part please?"

"Edward we are your family, we will understand I promise" Esme encouraged me. She always was a great mother, and so I continued,

"Thank you Esme, so what had happened was… Leigh Imprinted on me and I love her and and and" it wasn't normal for a vampire to stutter but with all the thoughts going around the room, in a way, I had no choice!

"Edward, do go on."- Carlisle,

"Edward wth man I thought you liked, my little sister, Bella."-Emmet,

"NOOOOO! I will not allow this Edward! I am your sister and Bella's you will not go run off with some DOG!"-Alice,

"Edward Carlisle and I support your diction no matter what, you know that right?"- Esme,

"I do, but I think the others would disagree." I pointed out before Rose, just about, nearly exploded

"No, first, is it not bad enough to be with that human then she wants to be one of us, discussing creatures, and now this, you want to be with a wolf!" throughout all the out bursts Jasper stayed calm and eased their minds, well at least tried to.

After everyone calmed down I decided that talking to Carlisle, Esme and Jasper, just the four of us, would be best. So I told them, and no one ever interrupted, "Okay you all know I no longer love Bella in the way I used to but still do and that I love Leigh now right?"

I paused to see them all nod their heads and proceeded, "Well there is more, Leigh can have babies and explained to me that she would be able to survive the birth because she is not fully human and her body can reheal it's self very quickly and morph to the baby's growing speed quick enough"

"Edward we are very happy for you but what about Bella, it will break her heart?"

"I don't know what I'm going to do Jasper, I just don't know, I don't want to hurt her she is my sister as well as yours and the others."

**PART TWO!**

Chapter 2-Part 2

**Inspiration song: "Every Thing but You" by: Avril Lavigne. Chapter part 2!** **08/20/2012-2:07 P.M. = 3:07 P.M., 08/24/2012-1:45 A.M. = 2:04 A.M**

Bella's POV

Last night when Edward was over he smelt like Leigh Clearwater and he didn't feel comfortable kissing me. Well I definitely wasn't going to be the one to say first, "You are not the one for me." Maybe I should get Jess or Mike or Jacob to think it when there around him. Jacob thinking it would really get on his nerves.

"Bells you awake?"

"Ya Char-dad, I'm up you heading off to work?"

"Ya bells I'm heading off, but what were you mumbling last night?"

"Um… nothing dad, umm… dad I think I'm going to visit Jacob now is that ok?"

"Ya but maybe you should wait until at least 9:00 to go over."

"What? What time is it?"

"Isabella, honey, it's only: 6:00 A.M. You should sleep for a bit longer."

"Ok dad, love you and, be careful at work today."

"Always am sweetie, but were not going in the forest today were just working on a case from Seattle"

"Ok good luck."

"Thanks, love you too, bye."

"Bye dad!" I shouted after him.

After Charlie left I made a "P.B. and J" sandwich, Then I brushed my teeth and hair, Took a shower, Washed my face, Blow-dried my hair, Got dressed, and by the time I was done all of this it was 10:00 A.M. so I decided it would be late enough for Jacob to be up.

I went outside and of course it was raining. I drove down to La Push to see if Jake was there first, and he was. "Hi Jake!" I yelled and he came running.

"Hi, loca, how long has it been?"

"I think a few weeks or so. Hey did you cut your hair Jake?"

"Ya this is more ...convenient, so what are you doing down here at the reservation? Are those bloodsuckers getting boring?"

"That's actually why I came to talk to you, kind of."

"Why what did he do to you? Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" He asked as he searched me for any cuts or bruises.

"No nothing like that."

"Then tell me."

"Well I don't think that he is the one for me, and last night when he was in my room he smelted like Leigh Clearwater."

"Oh ya I forgot about that." He said biting his lower lip.

"What you knew about this!" He took a pause; I figured it was him trying to think of how to phrase the next part.

"Bella, Leigh imprinted on him!"

"W-w-what, w-why didn't he t-tell m-m-me?" Geese I always hated when I stuttered like that.

"He probably didn't want to hurt your feelings; I know I wouldn't want to." He started again.

"OH Jacob! I've missed you soooo much!" Just then I jumped in to his arms and he froze. "Jake what's wrong?" I asked jumping down from, his extremely lose, embrace.

"No nothing. It's just that if he found out that you don't want him anymore, he would either be over the moon 'cuz he didn't have to be the one to break your heart or…"

"Or…what Jake?"

"Or if he finds out that you came to me first, he would have my head!"

"Jake don't be a baby he's not 'gunna have your head unless you do something to me. Duh"

"Ya well I just told you, didn't I?"

"Ya I get your point, I guess." He then picked me up and gave me the embrace that I came here for.

**08/24/2012-1:45 A.M. =2:04 A.M. You guys don't get it do you? Your reviews mean ideas for the next chapter! No reviews no chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter -3

I own nothing but my _**change**_ in plot I give credit for the characters and story line to Stephanie Meyer!JI give credit to: S.M., ilovetwilight and Lady (I love all of all yours' stories and again so sorry for name spelling!) oh and by the way in am so sorry that its taking so long this chapter has been giving me trouble and also I have had school so ya…lots and lots of homeworkL:p

Dates worked on: 12:15- 08/29/2012, 11:30-09/08/2012, 4:09-10/06/2012, 5:49-10/06/2012

* * *

Jacob's POV

"Hi, Jake!" is that who I think it is… it is! Bella yelled and I went running.

"Hi, loca, how long has it been?"

"I think a few weeks or so. Hey did you cut your hair Jake?"

"Ya this is more ...convenient, so what are you doing down here at the reservation? Are those bloodsuckers getting boring?" Convenient… ya smooth Jake being a wolf is definitely convenient.

"That's actually why I came to talk to you, kind of."

"Why what did he do to you? Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" I asked as I searched her for any cuts or bruises. I swear if they hur-

"No nothing like that."

Oh thank god! "Then tell me."

"Well I don't think that he is the one for me, and last night when he was in my room he smelted like Leigh Clearwater."

"Oh ya I forgot about that." I said biting his lower lip. Oh maybe I shouldn't of said tha-

"What you knew about this!" I took a pause; trying to think of how to phrase the next part.

"Bella, Leigh imprinted on him!"

"W-w-what, w-why didn't _him_ t-tell m-m-me?" Geese I always loved it when she stuttered like that. It was just so darn cute.

"He probably didn't want to hurt your feelings; I know I wouldn't want to."

"OH Jacob! I've missed you sooooo much!" Just then she jumped in to my arms and I froze. "Jake what's wrong?" She asked jumping down from me.

"No nothing. It's just that if he found out that you don't want him anymore, he would either be over the moon 'cuz he didn't have to be the one to break your heart or…"

"Or…what Jake?"

"Or if he finds out that you came to me first, he would have my head!"

"Jake don't be a baby he's not gunna' have your head unless you do something to me. Duh"

"Ya well I just told you, didn't I?"

"Ya I get your point, I guess." Then picked her up and gave her the embrace that she wanted and _needed_. I put her down and she told me,

"The next time I see his lying face **I'm braking up with him**!" just then I looked into her eyes and… her eyes filled with lust, and heart brake, and passion, and, and, and I don't know but I do know I would definitely like to hug her, and love her, and feel every inch and part of her love-lee-ness. OMG! Did I just? I did! I just imprinted… on… Bella? The girl of my dreams is mine? Waite so now, that she is breaking up with him, she is all mine?

"Yes woo ho! Yes! Yes!" Oh shit, did I just yelp that… out loud? Slowly, and quietly this time, I lowered my arms. Oh does she have to be so cute I could just kiss all the worries off of her fa- NO! I will not ruin this she hasn't broken up _with that blood sucking demon yet_… **yet**!

Bella's POV

With Jacob having his, weird, awkward outburst we just decided to chill and hang for the rest of the day and we went walking on the beach for a bit then Billy had Sue over to cook some of her home-made Sue special… I didn't really know what I was eating... But I could care less right now. I was eating dinner with Jacob and his family... My fami- WHAT? What the, what then? Why was I thinking like this? This is Jacob were talking about he would never have done anything to... to even hurt a squirrel, which he hates btw, and him… be with me? I don't know?

After dinner Jacob and I decided to walk on the beach again. This time he was closer to me. This time he was holding my hand. This time he was holding my waist. This time we were hugging in public. This time we were kissing. KISSING? How did we get to kissing?

Okay so we were talking about life and ya-da, ya-da. OH! So… Hugh? We talked about how we loved each other? I knew he had always loved me but-

"Bella? Are you okay?"

"Ya Jake why?"

"Um… Bella you just fainted."

"What are you talking about Jacob Black? I DID NOT faint!" Why would he say that? And why was I taking it so personally?

"Bella, please, don't get angry at me. We…Uh…Kind of…Um…"

"Just get it out Jacob!"

"Kissed?"

"Are you asking me if we…kissed?"

"No… Um… We did and you fainted. Now please tell me why!"

"Geese, Jake! I don't know why!"

"Oh. Oh! Okay. Come with me now and don't say a word!"

"O-"

"Don't say a word" He was whisper-yelling now.

He grabbed my arm and started towing me along with him. We got to his garage and his father was in there. Why? I don't know but I'm about to find out- or maybe not. Jacob started whispering to his father about something incoherent. The only words I picked up were: tell, Bella and Edward. Why!?

"Um, Jacob, may I speak now?" I said in a normal tone.

"Shush. No."

After that all I heard was banging on the door and then I blanked out. What felt like only ten minutes later, I woke up? Apparently someone with cold han-Edward was holding me? I started squirming. I fell right out of Edwards hands, and of course I blanked out again. When I woke up this time, I was in Edward's room on his lounging bed which was no longer covered in his albums. He must have noticed my eyes open and was beside me in a flash. I started squirming again.

"Bella. Bella, hush. It okay I'm here now"

"That's the problem." I said as I backed into a corner, literally, and started crying.

"What is wrong love? Why do you not want to see me?"

"That's the problem!" I shouted pointing to a picture of the two of us at school one day. Alice had insisted on taking the picture and then I hated her for it, but now I am thankful.

"What love? That's just a picture? I can take it down if it is bothering you."

"Edward look at who is in the picture," I spat "and then, yes take it down!"

"Love, it is of you and I." he said taking the picture down.

"No Edward, the picture is of you and Alice just so happened to get your ex-girlfriend in it too." I was whispering but I knew he could hear me.

"Bella? I do not understand what you are talking about Lo-"

"Do NOT 'Love' me! You know exactly what I am talking about! Why didn't you just tell me?" I said crying again.

"Isabella. I am so absolutely completely sorry. How can I say this? Well maybe?"

"Well maybe what?" I said through the still falling tears.

"Bella, Dear, maybe if you understood the situation?"

"I do Edward. I DO!"

_I know I can't take one more step towards you  
'Cause all that's waiting is regret…  
I learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time  
And who do you think you are  
Running 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gunna' catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are…  
And it took so long just to feel alright  
Remember how to put back the light in my eyes  
I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
Cause you broke all your promises  
And now you're back  
You don't get to get me back… So don't come back for me  
don't come back at all…  
Don't come back for me  
don't come back at all  
who do you think you are?  
Who do you think you are?  
Who do you think you are?_

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know the song 'Jar of Hearts'?"

"Yes?"

"Exactly" I said getting up, walking downstairs, and left. I hope he understands the meaning of it and doesn't get offended by it.

* * *

**AN: oh and one more thing the times in this one is when I finished updating it. I love you all I want/need reviews…reviews means ideas, ideas means updates, updates means you get to read, you get to read means reviews and so on…**

**So, thank you all for r&r and in your reviews please answer this:**

**I am thinking of doing a Halloween one shot… what do you think about it? It will be for Bella&Edward AH or Jacob&Nessi or Bella&Jacob?**


	4. AN: so very sorry!

ok i am extremely sorry but because of school and extra courses i will be taking soon i haven't been able to even start chapter 4 and couldn't finish the one-shot yet! ugh! im horrible i know...i hate that i have to do this but until further notice this story is on hiatus and i am working on a new story but not posting till im done writing it so dont expect anything soon. also if someone really wants to they can adopt this story...i dont want to give it up but it might come to that so i am very sorry.

Sincerly(I love you all, i haven't forgotten about you),

- Curiosity:)


End file.
